Le jouet
by kikibenz29
Summary: François Perrin, journaliste au chômage parvient à trouver un travail dans un journal sorcier dirigé par le redoutable aristocrate Lucius Malefoy. Un jour, Perrin se rend dans un magasin de jouets appartenant à Malefoy et tombe sur Drago Malefoy, qui n'est autre que le fils du fortuné. L'enfant, amusé par le comportement maladroit du journaliste décide de le prendre comme jouet.


**Synopsis:** François Perrin, journaliste au chômage parvient à trouver un travail dans un journal sorcier dirigé par le redoutable aristocrate Lucius Malefoy.

Un jour, Perrin se rend dans un magasin de jouets appartenant à Malefoy, dans le cadre d'un reportage. Il tombe sur Drago Malefoy, qui n'est autre que le fils du fortuné. L'enfant, amusé par le comportement quelque peu maladroit du journaliste, décide de le prendre comme jouet.

.

 **Note: L'histoire n'est pas à moi, elle est tirée du film français Le jouet (1976) de Francis Veber avec l'acteur Pierre Richard.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent au film ou à J.K Rowling. **

* * *

**Le jouet**

.

\- Asseyez-vous.

L'homme en face de lui le jaugea puis alluma une cigarette.

\- Vous vous appelez François Perrin. Vous êtes lié à Brian Perrin ?

\- Mon frère.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un frère, je le pensais fils unique.

\- On est assez secret dans la famille.

L'homme tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- Vous y tenez beaucoup à cette barbe ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux bien vous prendre à l'essai mais je vous conseille de vous raser. Monsieur Malefoy n'aime pas les barbes.

François le regarda ébahi. Il se demandait si l'homme était sérieux.

\- Allez, occupez-vous de cela rapidement et revenait me voir.

\- Mais… On peut être bon journaliste et porter la barbe.

\- Il y a une chose que vous devais savoir, Monsieur Malefoy s'occupe personnellement du journal. Je suis rédacteur en chef mais il supervise _tout_. Ca l'amuse. Il vient ici tous les jours. Allez-vous raser.

XXX

\- C'est plutôt un bon job, dit son nouveau collègue Allan Bouleau. Tu verras on est assez peinard. J'y suis depuis le début moi, ça doit faire vingt ans maintenant. Et toi, où tu étais jusqu'à maintenant ?

\- Chômage, dix-sept mois.

\- T'as de la chance d'avoir été embauché.

\- Le rédacteur en chef, Blenac là, il est bien ?

\- C'est une potiche Blenac, dit Bouleau dégoûté. Le vrai patron c'est celui que tu vas voir tout à l'heure.

XXX

\- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Bien le bonjour Président.

\- Président Malefoy.

A part les salutations, on entendait seulement le bruit des chaussures de l'homme qui arpentait le couloir. Grand et de longs cheveux blonds, il portait un costume noir impeccable. Il s'appuyait d'une canne à tête de serpent, qui le rendait aux yeux de tous, encore plus puissant et fier. François comprit très vite que cet homme était le président de la société. Sans un regard vers ses employés qui avaient momentanément arrêté leurs tâches pour le saluer, il avançait la tête droite.

\- Blenac, chiffre d'affaire de la matinée ? Demanda celui-ci d'une voix froide.

\- La bourse est en baisse de 0.9 % Président.

Le blond fit une moue contrariée et sortit de la pièce.

XXX

\- Le Président va vous recevoir.

François toqua à la porte et attendit l'accord pour entrer.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit Monsieur Malefoy.

François obéit et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du bureau. Le Président reprit :

\- Monsieur Blenac m'a dit qu'il était content de vous. Je suis ravi de vous connaître.

\- Merci Monsieur le Président.

\- Nous vous signerons votre engagement en début de semaine. Vous allez faire partie de la famille. Oui, je me suis efforcé de faire en sorte que ce journal soit une grande famille. C'est pour ça que je l'aime. Sans doute pour ça que le public l'aime aussi.

Un patronus en forme d'hibou apparut à côté d'eux. L'animal ouvrit la bouche et laissa entendre une voix :

\- Monsieur Drago veut vous signaler qu'il a respecté son engagement d'être sage et qu'il veut que vous lui achetiez un jouet.

\- Bien, dîtes lui qu'il peut choisir lui-même ce qu'il veut, s'adressa-t-il à l'animal fictif.

XXX

\- Bonour Monsieur le Président.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Pignet, salua Malefoy en acceptant de prendre la main tendue.

Le blond rentra dans son bureau et s'approcha près de la fenêtre. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya un message à Blenac.

Celui entra quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflé.

\- Monsieur le Président, vous m'avez appelé ?

\- Vous donnerez ses indemnités à Mr Pignet.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous paierez ses indemnités à Mr Pignet, répéta le directeur.

Un silence se fit.

\- Bien Monsieur le Président. Pour… Pour quel motif Monsieur ?

\- Il a les mains moites.

XXX

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire les mains moites, merde ? J'ai jamais eu les mains moites moi ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, on ne peut pas me virer comme ça.

Il regarda ses collègues et enchérit :

\- N'importe qui m'aurait défendu mais vous… Vous vous en foutez. A votre place je ne serais pas fier, dit Pignet en partant.

\- Il nous emmerde avec ses mains moites, dit Bouleau.

François le regarda gêné, et l'autre continua.

\- Si on était à sa place il ne lèverait même pas le petit doigt Pignet.

\- Mais on pourrait faire quelque chose tout de même.

\- Pour te retrouver au chômage ? C'est ton premier jour, tu as intérêt à te faire tout petit mon pote, crois-moi.

XXX

\- Vous venez faire un article sur la semaine du jouet, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la femme dans un joli costume blanc nacré. Je vais vous faire visiter. A gauche vous avez les jouets, les balais volants et à droite les productions françaises et italiennes avec les petites peluches, les mini baguettes et les modèles réduits. Et ici vous avez les jouets américains avec un authentique dragon d'Amérique. Vous pouvez le photographier c'est un vrai !

\- C'est pas un peu dangereux ?

\- Il n'a pas de pouvoir. C'est comme un nonsos chez nous les sorciers.

Bouleau regarda François. Il photographia l'animal et ils reprirent la visite.

\- Pauvre dragon, annonça François.

\- Oh non, il n'est pas malheureux, contra la femme. Et puis ça amuse les enfants. On vous a fait venir un lundi pour que vous ne soyez pas gêner pas le public, le magasin est à vous.

\- Je vais me balader un peu, dit François, tu vas repérer de ton côté ?

Bouleau hocha la tête.

XXX

\- Ca, dit l'enfant blond d'environ neuf ans.

\- Le costume de Quidditch ?

\- Non.

\- Merlin l'enchanteur ?

\- Non, ça ! Dit le petit en pointant François du doigt.

L'homme à côté de lui fronça les sourcils et aperçut François, qui était en train de relever une sirène qu'il avait fait tomber.

\- Euh… Le Monsieur ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma l'enfant.

\- Mais on ne peut pas te le donner mon chéri.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oh ben parce que euh… C'est un monsieur. On ne peut pas te donner un monsieur.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'homme rit affreusement mal à l'aise.

\- Allez viens, on va te choisir un jouet. Le plus beau du magasin.

\- JE VEUX CA, ordonna l'enfant.

\- Oh oui mais ne t'énerve pas mon chéri. Tout va s'arranger, ne… Ne t'énerve pas. Ne t'énerve pas surtout.

XXX

\- Vous travaillez dans le journal de Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Oui, confirma François.

\- Bien alors vous savez sans doute que ce magasin lui appartient.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ce petit est le fils du Président Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête mais euh… Il veut vous ramener chez lui. Alors euh… Vous allez l'accompagnez. Et puis une fois là-bas vous euh… On lui fera la leçon et vous… Vous retournerez au journal.

\- Il est malade ou quoi ?

\- Ecoutez Monsieur, nous risquons très gros pour cette affaire. Monsieur Malefoy m'a demandé de faire plaisir à son fils. C'est un enfant très sensible… Je ne vous voudrais pas qu'il nous fasse une crise de nerfs ici.

\- Oui enfin bon, moi je suis journaliste.

\- Et moi directeur de magasin. Je tiens à le rester.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

\- Alors ! S'exclama la voix du petit.

Le directeur du magasin se retourna vers lui en souriant :

\- Tout de suite mon chéri. Il va nous faire une crise de nerfs, souffla-t-il à François.

\- Oui enfin on ne licencie pas les gens pour des motifs aussi absurdes.

\- Ah vous croyez vraiment ?

\- Ben oui. Quand un gamin fait un caprice, on lui flanque une grande fessée et…

\- On se retrouve sur la liste noire, le coupa l'homme.

\- Vous accepteriez une chose pareille vous ?

\- C'est pas moi qu'il veut, c'est vous !

François soupira.

\- Il veut pas du dragon ? Tenta-t-il.

Le directeur du magasin ne lui répondit pas.

\- Bon… Très bien, céda François. C'est ridicule mais bon…

\- Parfait, vous nous enlevez une bonne épine du pied. C'est arrangé bonhomme, le monsieur va venir avec toi, dit-il en s'approchant du petit Malefoy.

Ce dernier regarda les deux hommes en face de lui et déclara :

\- Je veux qu'on me fasse un paquet.

\- Comment ?

\- Je. Veux. Qu'on. Me. Fasse. Un. Paquet, articula l'enfant.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard.

\- Mais tu plaisantes mon chéri ? On ne va pas mettre ce monsieur dans un paquet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Ça ne se fait pas, répondit-il en épongeant son front.

\- Si.

François commença à partir.

\- Bon moi je vais faire mon reportage.

\- Attendez. Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi. Jouez le jeu, chuchota-t-il. S'il vous plait. Ne faites pas le con.

\- Enfin quoi, vous rigolez ? Je ne vais pas me mettre dans une caisse. Ça ne va pas la tête.

\- Mais elle sera très confortable vous verrez, avec de la paille et un sort de confort, des trous pour respirer. Ça sera comme dans un fauteuil.

\- Mais c'est pas sérieux. C'est pas vrai ! Il veut peut-être un ruban autour aussi ? Et j'attends Noël dans la cheminée, tiens ! S'énerva François.

\- Vous préférez vous retrouver au chômage ?

François ne dit rien.

\- Allez venez, ne soyez pas stupide. C'est un jeu, c'est pas dramatique.

XXX

\- Votre cadeau est arrivé Monsieur Drago.

Le petit blond sortit de table en courant faisant tomber derrière lui sa chaine.

\- Finissez votre viande Monsieur Drago, s'exclama la gouvernante. Monsieur Drago !

Il arriva dans le hall, gravit les marches et courra jusqu'à sa chambre. La grande caisse en bois se trouvait au milieu de la salle. Il s'approcha et caressa le bois de la boite. La gouvernante arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Vous allez finir de déjeuner, Monsieur Drago.

\- Elle est clouée, venez m'aider.

\- Vous l'ouvrirez tout à l'heure, on ne quitte pas la table au milieu du repas. Retournez immédiatement à table où vous l'ouvrirez que demain.

\- Ca va pas non, s'exclama la voix de François dans la boite.

La gouvernante regarda la caisse et se recula, choquée.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Monsieur Malefoy entrant dans la salle.

\- Elle ne veut pas que j'ouvre mon cadeau.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas été sage ?

\- Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais bien sortir de là, moi, dit François en faisant bouger la caisse.

Monsieur Malefoy tourna la tête vers la gouvernante et dit :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Mon cadeau.

Il regarda la boîte et s'adressa à son fils.

\- Qui est ce ?

\- François Perrin. Je suis un de vos journalistes stagiaires, répondit François.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça Drago ?

\- Rien, c'est mon cadeau, dit l'enfant d'une voix d'ange.

\- Dobby !

L'elfe apparut dans la pièce dans un signalement sonore. Il se pencha pour saluer ses maîtres.

\- Maître Malefoy, Maître Drago.

\- Ouvre la boite, ordonna le père.

Les planches de bois disparurent pour faire apparaitre François, accroupi.

\- Je faisais un reportage au magasin, dit celui-ci en époussetant son costume, et votre fils a voulu absolument à me ramener ici.

\- Va finir ton repas.

L'enfant obéit et la gouvernante le suivit. L'elfe disparut également.

\- Comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Perrin. François Perrin.

\- Ah oui. Et bien Monsieur Perrin, je suis content de voir que mon fils a le sens de l'humour. Il a été très sage ces derniers temps, j'ai voulu le récompenser et il nous a fait une bonne blague. Nous allons lui dire que nous avons bien ri de sa petite farce et vous rentrerez chez vous. Et je demanderai à votre rédacteur en chef de vous donner une petite prime pour ce désagrément.

\- Je vous en prie Monsieur le Président, c'est un enfant. Il aime rire. Moi j'aime beaucoup les enfants, enchaina-t-il faussement.

XXX

\- Je disais à ce monsieur que je suis content que mon fils ait le sens de l'humour. Maintenant que nous avons bien ri, il va rentrer chez lui, annonça Monsieur Malefoy à son fils. Voilà mon chéri. Tu vas lui dire au revoir et le remercier.

\- Non.

François regarda du coin de l'œil son supérieur mais celui-ci avait un visage impassible.

\- Il est à moi je le garde.

\- Ah. Venez avec moi, dit le père en s'adressant à François.

XXX

\- Vous allez habiter ici quelques jours, ça ne pose pas de problèmes je suppose ? Vous préviendrez votre rédacteur en chef que vous êtes en reportage. Je veillerai à ce que vous soyez bien installer. Je vous envoie ma secrétaire pour que vous lui donniez le détail.

\- Mais c'est absurde.

Monsieur Malefoy cessa de marcher et le regarda.

\- Vous voulez partir ?

François comprit très bien la menace de renvoi dans cette phrase et ne répondit rien.

XXX

\- Plénac, dit d'une voix forte François dans la cheminée.

La tête de son rédacteur en chef apparut l'instant d'après.

\- Je vous appelle du manoir particulier du Président Malefoy.

\- Je suis au courant oui.

\- Bien. Alors écoutez-moi bien, vous allez dire à Monsieur Malefoy que la plaisanterie a assez duré. Ma place est dans le journal, pas dans la nurserie de son fils ! Je suis un journaliste professionnel ! Voilà quinze ans que je travaille dans la presse et je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me traite comme un pantin !

\- Tout va s'arranger. Détendez-vous. Je suis là dans cinq minutes. Promettez-moi de ne pas bouger avant mon arrivée. C'est promis ?

\- Bon d'accord. Mais dépêchez-vous.

\- Oui. A tout de suite. Tous va bien se passer je vous le promets.

Et c'est à cet instant que le petit Drago entra en trombe dans la salle de jeux. Il était sur un mini balai et tournait à toute vitesse autour de la salle. Il s'arrêta devant François et dit :

\- Tu viens ?

\- Ou ça ?

\- Visiter la maison.

\- Euh…

\- Allez monte.

François obéit avec réticence et se plaça derrière l'enfant.

\- Mets un casque, exigea le blond en lui passant un casque rouge. Mère m'a dit que c'était obligatoire. Tu es prêt ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et mit un coup de pied au sol pour faire démarrer le balai. Ils filèrent en dehors de la salle.

\- N'aies pas peur, déclara l'enfant alors qu'il faisait tomber la statue dans le couloir.

\- Attention, cria François.

Mais ils emmenèrent l'obstacle avec eux dans un grand fracas. Par terre, se trouvait des assiettes étalées. Le cuisinier, désemparé, dit :

\- C'était votre déjeuner Monsieur.

\- Vous êtes dans votre tort. Fais un constat, ordonna-t-il à François.

\- Hein ?

L'enfant plaça sur sa veste un badge de brigadier magique.

\- Il y a eu un accident de balai. Il faut faire un constat.

\- Mais je sais pas moi !

\- Mais si c'est facile, tu lui demandes ses papiers et sa baguette. Tu l'engueules ! Allez, dit le petit blond en le poussant du balai.

François s'approcha du cuisinier. Celui-ci sortit ses papiers et sa baguette.

\- Je n'ai pas grillé le céder de passage Monsieur l'agent.

\- Très bien, dit le blond. Sors ta baguette et fais lui un test de dépistage magique d'alcool.

François eut une sueur froide et déclara :

\- Je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi.

\- D'accord, dit l'enfant après quelques secondes. Ça va pour cette fois, vous pouvez repartir. Remonte.

François n'obéit pas cette fois-là et tourna autour du balai.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Monte !

\- Je n'ai pas fini moi. Le manche de votre balai est dégueulasse Monsieur.

\- Non on joue à autre chose.

\- Et les poils à l'arrière sont brulés, continua-t-il en mettant un coup de pied dedans. Descendez du balai.

\- On joue à autre chose j'ai dit, dit le blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Descendez de voiture ! Cria le faux brigadier magique.

Le gamin obéit et se plaça devant lui.

\- De quel droit me tutoyez-vous, dit François.

\- Quoi ? Dit la petite voix enfantine.

\- Vous m'avez tutoyé, j'ai un témoin, désigna-t-il en montrant le cuisinier.

\- Oui oui vous avez tutoyé cet agent Monsieur.

\- Accompagnez-moi au poste.

\- Je suis Drago Malefoy.

\- RIEN A FOUTRE, AU POSTE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Un débarras Monsieur, lui répondit le cuisinier.

\- Allez hop.

François prit le bras du gamin et le traina derrière lui malgré les cris de celui-ci.

\- Non mais t'es fou. T'es dingue !

Il le poussa dans le débarras et se posa contre la porte alors que le petit Malefoy criait et tapait de ses points contre le bois. Le cuisinier vint lui serrer la main en le remerciant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

François fit face au Président Malefoy et répondit d'une petite voix :

\- Rien. On joue Monsieur le Président.

\- Ouvreeeee !

\- Poussez-vous de là.

Il obéit et Drago sortit en trombe.

\- T'es complétement malade toi !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Drago ?

L'enfant se calma et lui sourit.

\- Rien, on joue.

XXX

\- On va bien se marrer Julien.

François ne répondit rien. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de jeux, le petit blond lui demanda :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- François.

\- Non. Tu t'appelles Julien.

Le blond mit un coup de pied dans une peluche.

\- Tu seras mon copain Julien.

Il partit vers son baby-Quidditch.

\- Je vais rester ici combien de temps ? J'ai une femme. J'ai un métier. J'ai une vie quoi.

François s'approcha de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Tu sais jouer ?

\- Je t'ai posé une question ?

\- Chaque fois que je marque un but, tu restes un an de plus, annonça le gamin d'une voix aussi froide que son père. Vas-y. Engage.

\- Et si je gagne ?

\- Tu t'en vas.

\- Je jouais bien quand j'étais jeune tu sais.

\- Engage.

Il lança le mini souafle sur le terrain et les deux adversaires jouaient avec les poignées pour faire voler la balle vers les cercles d'or adverses. Le blond réussit toutefois à envoyer le souafle à vive allure dans l'un des anneaux de François.

\- Un an.

L'adulte relança, et le gamin tourna vite la poignée.

\- J'étais pas prêt ! S'écria François alors qu'il se laisser passer le souafle.

\- Deux ans.

François allait remettre la petite balle en jeu mais fut interrompu plusieurs fois par des employés qui apportaient un lit dans la chambre ou des affaires pour lui.

\- Alors tu joues ? S'impatienta l'enfant.

\- Il y en a combien ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse des employés. Vous êtes combien d'employés ici ?

\- Quatorze Monsieur, plus un elfe de maison.

\- Et vous allez venir me regarder les uns après les autres ? Allez ça va, laissez ça comme ça, je finirai moi-même. Allez, allez, les chassa-t-il.

\- Vingt à zéro, dit l'enfant quand il revint vers lui.

François fit un mouvement fluide du poignet et réussit à faire passer le souafle dans l'anneau du centre de Drago.

\- Vingt à dix.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il annonça « Vingt-vingt », puis « Trente à vingt ».

Il allait réengager quand il vit que l'enfant était parti vers un autre jeu.

\- Tu abandonnes ?

\- C'est vrai que tu joues bien.

\- J'ai gagné dis-moi. Je peux m'en aller alors.

\- Sois pas bête Julien, tu seras très bien ici. Papa va te donner plein d'argent.

François se déplaça vers la porte.

\- Où tu vas ? Lança Drago.

\- Tu as perdu, je m'en vais.

\- Reste ici ou j'appelle mon père. Et tu n'as pas intérêt.

\- T'es un sale gosse de riche complétement pourri et ce qui pourrait te faire le plus grand bien c'est une bonne fessée.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui me la donneras en tout cas, dit l'enfant avec insolence.

François s'approcha de Drago.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Essaye.

Le petit blond fit un sourire. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et se retournèrent vers la porte où passa Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Tu t'amuses bien mon chéri ?

\- Très bien. On a fait un baby-Quidditch, on va faire peut-être une balle au prisonnier d'Azkaban maintenant.

\- Bon. Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller au manège. Vas vite te changer. Je t'attends en bas.

\- On fait la paix, dit l'enfant à François une fois son père parti.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?

Le blond se précipita vers une boite l'ouvrit.

\- On va y aller ensemble.

\- Quoi ?

\- Au manège, tu vas venir avec moi.

\- C'est hors de question, je n'ai jamais fait de cheval.

Le blond tendit quelque chose au journaliste.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ton costume.

XXX

François et Drago allèrent rejoindre Monsieur et Madame Malefoy en bas des escaliers.

Le premier, déguisé en chevalier de Catogan, lança du haut des escaliers :

\- J'ai prévenu votre fils que je ne savais pas monté.

A ses mots, il se prit le pied dans son pantalon trop long et tomba dans les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre les pieds de Monsieur Malefoy.

Drago fit une petite moue et constata :

\- Il ne sait pas descendre non plus.

XXX

\- Tu es content maintenant ? lança François après qu'il ait enfin réussi à monter le cheval.

\- Fais le partir.

\- Non non.

Le gamin s'approcha et cria. Le cheval partit à toute allure vers les obstacles.

Bien évidemment François ne tenu pas longtemps et finit par tomber quelques secondes après.

Monsieur Malefoy s'approcha de son fils et lui dit :

\- Et voilà, tu l'as cassé.

XXX

\- Je suis viré les mecs, dit Bouleau à ses collègues.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'étais avec Perrin au magasin et… Bref, je sais pas.

XXX

\- Alors, on a fait une petite chute, rigola le rédacteur en chef Blenac en s'approchant de François. Je me suis permis d'aller voir votre femme tout à l'heure pour lui dire que vous étiez en reportage et de ne pas vous attendre ce soir. Et surtout pour lui annoncer la bonne surprise. Voici votre lettre d'engagement. Le Président devait le signer à la fin de la semaine mais il a tenu à le faire immédiatement pour vous rassurer sur votre avenir. Vous n'êtes plus un stagiaire, heureux ? Il a tenu à vous dédommager, dit-il en secouant l'énorme bourse de gallions. A mon avis, c'est une belle marque d'estime. Voilà, je vous laisse tout ça. Il faut que je file. Au revoir et bravo.

L'homme commença à repartir mais ajouta :

\- Votre femme était folle de joie.

\- Blenac, intervint enfin François, on achète un de vos journalistes comme un jouet et vous trouvez ça normal ?

XXX

Drago ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de François qui avait un bandage autour de la tête.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui mettant un paquet dans la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Et bien ouvre.

Il déballa le paquet et constata qu'il renfermait une magnifique plume.

\- Je te demande pardon pour le cheval. Je l'ai acheté moi-même. Elle est belle hein ?

François sourit devant la mine joyeuse du petit blond.

\- Oui elle est belle.

Une gouvernante frappa à la porte.

\- Votre bain est prêt Monsieur Drago.

\- On va se baigner ensemble, tu veux ?

Le journaliste tourna la tête vers lui en ouvrant la bouche mais fut coupé par la gouvernante :

\- A non, vous êtes trop grand pour vous baigner avec quelqu'un Monsieur Drago. Allez suivez-moi.

\- Il va se baigner avec moi, reprit l'enfant d'une vois sèche.

\- Ca y est ça recommence, souffla François en constatant que le petit reprenait son habitude de commander.

\- Je vais chercher votre père.

\- On va faire une bataille navale, dit l'enfant sans écouter sa gouvernante.

\- Vous entendez Monsieur Drago, je vais chercher votre père.

\- Fous-moi la paix !

\- Pourquoi restez-vous ici vous, dit François à la femme. Il y aussi du chômage chez les gouvernantes ? Où est-elle cette baignoire, qu'on en finisse ?

\- Vous n'allez pas prendre un bain avec lui ?

\- Viens c'est par là.

François suivit l'enfant.

\- Monsieur Drago, soyez raisonnable. On ne se baigne pas avec une grande personne, surtout un étranger !

\- Quelle côté tu préfères ? Questionna Francois.

\- Mais non c'était une blague, je vais pas me baigner avec toi.

\- Ah bon, se rassura la gouvernante.

\- Va dans ta chambre, dit Drago, c'était pour rire je te dis.

François lui sourit et enjamba la baignoire. Il entra dans celle-ci tout habillé, sous les yeux surpris de blond.

\- Je ne plaisantais pas moi.

\- Alors là Julien, bravo, clama l'enfant.

Il sourit et entra lui aussi dans la baignoire avec ses habits.

\- J'ai été très heureux de te connaitre Julien, dit Drago en lui tendant la main.

Ce dernier prit sa main et ils frappèrent ensuite tous deux dans l'eau, éclaboussant tout le sol de la salle de bain.

XXX

Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, François reprit le chemin de sa chambre, les habits dégoulinant d'eau. Il croisa madame Malefoy au détour d'un couloir.

\- Madame.

\- Tout se passe bien pour vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous vous plaisez chez nous ?

\- Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix Monsieur Perrin. Allez-vous sécher ou lancez-vous un sort, un rhume n'arrangerait rien.

XXX

\- Monsieur est servi, annonça le cuisinier en lui apportant son repas.

\- Où est le monstre ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Le monstre, il est couché ?

\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur.

Celui-ci partit laissant François s'installer à la table, mais il ne put manger une bouchée car Drago apparut brusquement de dessous la table.

\- BOUH !

François tomba de la chaise.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ?

L'adulte soupira en se relevant.

\- Tu es fâché ?

\- Non je suis très content.

\- Si t'es fâché.

\- C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher Monsieur Drago. Votre mère vous attend pour vous embrasser, dit la gouvernante à la porte.

\- Tu viendras me dire bonsoir ? Demanda Drago à François.

XXX

François sortit de la chambre et faillit percuter Madame Malefoy.

\- Madame.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

\- Les toilettes.

\- Venez, je vais vous montrer.

Il la suivit à travers les couloirs et finit par intervenir :

\- Il faut que vous parliez à votre mari. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

\- Je le ferai. Vous serez chez vous dans très peu de temps. Je sais que Drago est capricieux, mais je trouve aussi qu'il exagère dans cette situation.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et François se tourna vers elle.

\- Merci vous êtes gentille. Vous êtes même la seule personne humaine que j'ai rencontrée dans cette maison.

Il ouvrit la porte et se stoppa net. Il se trouvait dans une salle à manger où déjeunaient une vingtaine de personnes autour d'une grande table. La femme derrière lui le poussa à l'intérieur et déclara :

\- C'est le monsieur que Drago a acheté cet après-midi.

XXX

\- Où est mon costume ?

\- A la lingerie Monsieur.

\- Allez me le chercher, tout de suite ! Exigea François.

La femme de ménage obéit et Drago entra dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On n'a pas le droit de mépriser les gens comme ça. Tiens tu rendras ca à ton père, dit-il en donnant la bourse au blond. Tu lui diras que je me fous de ce qui peut m'arriver !

\- Tu vas rester ici, je t'ai acheté au magasin. Tu m'appartiens. On ne te rendra pas tes habits.

François, de rage, prit la tarte meringuée sur la table et la pressa contre le visage de l'enfant. Il s'enfuit en s'éloignant au plus vite de ce gosse, de son père riche comme Merlin, et tout simplement de cette maison de malheur.

XXX

\- Qui est là ? Demanda sa femme quand il entra dans son appartement. François, tu n'étais pas en reportage ? Tu es blessé ?

Il prit un verre de vin et le but d'un coup.

\- Il m'est arrivé une drôle d'histoire tu sais.

XXX

\- On s'en sortira mon chéri. Je suis sûr qu'on va s'en sortir.

\- Je ne dois pas être très populaire chez les Malefoy en ce moment.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Blenac.

François ouvrit.

\- Je voudrais vous parler, je peux rentrer une seconde ?

\- Inutile Blenac, on n'a plus rien à se dire.

\- Je suis navré de vous déranger mais le Président Malefoy m'a demandé de venir vous voir. Il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il aimerait que vous reveniez. Il vous attend.

\- Dites-lui qu'il est fou de pourrir son fils comme ça.

\- C'est un pauvre gosse.

\- Un pauvre gosse ? Cracha François.

\- Le Président Malefoy n'est quasiment jamais chez lui. Et quand c'est le cas, il travaille beaucoup. Ce garçon ne voit jamais son père. D'ailleurs les deux parents ne sont pas très aimants, ils prouvent juste leur attachement en gâtant leur fils. Ils ne savent pas comment s'y prendre pour montrer leurs sentiments.

\- En effet, ils sont tous froids dans cette famille.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être faire encore un petit effort. Une semaine ? Proposa Blenac.

Il soupira en voyant que François ne serait pas d'accord et continua :

\- Je savais que c'était une démarche inutile. J'avais pris une potion sans rêves, je voulais dormir et voilà qu'il me réveille en sursaut. Allez bonne nuit Perrin, et bon courage.

Il prit la direction des escaliers.

\- Blenac. Attendez.

XXX

\- Tu vois, il est revenu, dit Monsieur Malefoy à son fils.

Ils regardaient tous deux à travers la fenêtre et vit François sortir du Magicobus.

\- Tu peux aller te coucher maintenant.

XXX

Julien se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'une bassine remplie d'eau savonneuse allait tomber sur lui à l'instant qu'il pousserait le bois de la porte.

Quand celui-ci, trempé, constata les dégâts il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de retourner à nouveau chez lui, pour de bon et de lancer au visage de Malefoy d'aller se faire copuler par des fléreurs. Mais son regard se dirigea vers son lit, où se trouvait un papier.

 _Dors bien Julien_

XXX

Une réception était organisée dans le jardin des Malefoy le lendemain. Cette famille ne faisait pas les choses à moitié : une dizaine de musiciens jouaient des sérénades, un buffet d'une douzaine de mètres de longs s'étendait au milieu.

\- C'est gentil de venir me voir, dit gentiment François à Allan Bouleau, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la grille du manoir.

\- Tu sais que j'ai été viré à cause de toi ?

\- C'est pas vrai ?

\- Si. Les collègues vont venir, elle va en prendre un coup la belle fête des Malefoy. Allez vas te changer et rejoins nous, dit-il en regardant le costume de chevalier de son ancien collègue.

François hésita et Bouleau reprit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'après toute cette histoire, il va te reprendre dans son entreprise ? Tu rêves mon pote.

François sentit une pointe dans son dos.

\- Les mains en l'air Julien, résonna la voix de Drago.

Celui-ci obéit.

\- Fais ta prière.

\- Donne-moi une chance James.

\- Bon d'accord.

\- Je te rejoins dans une minute, que le meilleur gagne.

\- Perrin, Merlin ! S'exclama Bouleau. Tu vas pas aller jouer avec ce gosse ?

Il ne l'écouta pas et passa entre tous les invités, en les poussant, à la recherche de l'enfant. Un fois trouvé, les deux se battirent avec leurs fausses épées. Ils se cherchaient dans la foule, bousculaient les gens, les statues tombaient par terre. François fit même tomber une des tables du buffet. Ils sacagnaient tout, c'était un carnage.

Finalement, il fit mine d'être touché par Drago et se traina au pied de Monsieur Malefoy.

\- N'en faites pas trop Monsieur Perrin.

Il se releva et rétorqua avec défiance:

\- Mais c'est pour amuser votre fils Monsieur Malefoy. C'est bien pour cela que vous m'avez fait revenir non ? Maintenant je peux repartir si vous le voulez vraiment, je n'aimerais pas gâcher votre fête à cause de votre fils…

Le directeur tourna les talons, mécontent de ce chantage et fit signe aux musiciens de reprendre.

Et les deux rivaux reprirent leur bataille. François claudiqua même jusqu'à Madame Malefoy, prit son verre et le but, sous les yeux outragés de l'assistance. Il retourna vers la grille et se coucha faisant croire qu'il mourrait.

\- Arrête tes conneries mon vieux, dit Bouleau. Les copains sont arrivés. Allez viens avec nous.

\- Tu viens Julien ?

François regarda Bouleau puis le petit et cria :

\- Les ennemis attaquent ! Fichons le camp !

Il partit en courant à travers les invités, le petit Drago à ses trousses, riant aux éclats, pendant qu'une marée humaine se dressait devant les grilles et criait : « Défendons notre liberté, non aux licenciements ».

\- Allez jouer ailleurs ! Cria Madame Malefoy.

XXX

\- Et si on faisait un journal ?

\- Hein ? Dit Drago.

\- Oui je vais t'apprendre le journalisme. Tu vas voir c'est facile. Moi je suis le rédacteur en chef et je t'appelle dans mon bureau.

Drago se mit en face de lui, et fit mine de frapper à la porte.

\- Salut Coco, assieds-toi. Je t'appelle Coco parce que tout le monde s'appelle Coco dans le journalisme. Il y a eu un très grave accident aux Etats-Unis, un mage est devenu fou et a tué des personnes. Tu es sur le coup.

\- Pas aux Etats-Unis.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pas aux Etats-Unis, il faut que ça se passe en Angleterre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Papa dit toujours que pour intéresser les lecteurs il faut des morts anglais.

Il se leva et fit le tour de la table.

\- Tu t'y connais en rien. C'est moi le rédacteur en chef, dit-il en poussant François. Bon je t'écoute.

\- Il faut un titre. Je propose : Grave attaque près de Londres : 20 victimes. Ca te convient Londres ?

\- Je n'aime pas Grave attaque.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aime pas.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit pourtant.

\- Meurtres en série dans Londres : 80 morts. Voilà un titre.

\- Tu sais je suis journaliste professionnel depuis quinze ans, je pense avoir le sens du titre.

\- Si tu avais vraiment le sens du titre, tu serais le rédacteur en chef à ma place Coco.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Coco.

\- Te fâche pas Julien, sourit l'enfant.

Il se leva et retourna vers son balai.

\- Tu ne joues plus ?

Le blond fit non de la tête.

\- Tu as tort, ça pourrait être drôle de faire un journal. On pourrait inventer un personnage et raconter sa vie. On l'appellerait le Président par exemple. Ça serait un homme très riche, très puissant et qui pourrait tout s'offrir avec son argent. On raconterait l'aventure du Président tous les matins dans notre journal. Il aurait une famille bien sûr. Il aurait une femme et un petit garçon par exemple. Le Président serait très dur avec ce garçon. Mais il est méchant aussi avec les autres. Il achète tout ce qu'il veut, des habits, des meubles, du personnel pour son manoir et pleins d'entreprises. Tous les employés dans les entreprises ont été achetés pas lui, donc ils appartiennent à ce monsieur. Donc pour le punir pour le contrôler et contrôler tous ces gens, le petit garçon aurait décidé de faire comme lui. Il achèterait un homme dans un magasin.

\- D'accord Julien, dit l'enfant après avoir réfléchi. On va le faire ce magazine.

XXX

\- Voila c'est là, dit le garçon.

François se retrouva dans un grand jardin où s'étendait plus loin une énorme maison.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il ne connaissait pas les propriétaires ?

\- Non, il est entré comme ça. Ils étaient tous en train de manger dans leur cuisine et papa a demandé à l'homme combien coutait cette maison. Il a répondu qu'elle n'était pas à vendre mais père n'a rien voulu savoir et lui a proposé trois millions de gallions s'il partait dans les cinq minutes.

\- Cinq minutes ? Mais ils n'ont pas pris leurs affaires.

\- Non, c'était à prendre ou à laisser.

XXX

\- Une lettre de votre fils Monsieur le Président.

\- Mon fils ?

Il sortit de l'enveloppe un petit journal de deux pages seulement : Le jouet. Rédacteur en chef : Drago Malefoy

Il ouvrit la première page : « Comment le président Malefoy achète ses propriétés »

XXX

\- Salut Pignet ! Salua François.

Drago le prit en photo.

\- Pourquoi il est là lui, lança Pignet en voyant le gosse.

\- C'est rien, c'est pour une enquête.

\- Quelle genre d'enquête ?

\- On fait un nouveau journal. Il va s'appeler « Les jouets du Président Malefoy ». Et je te présente mon rédacteur en chef, Drago Malefoy. Drago, Pignet.

Drago tendit une main à l'homme qui la prit, étonné.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Ouais ouais, Malefoy, confirma François. Allez on te laisse, à bientôt.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a les mains moites, dit le blond.

XXX

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais sorti de baguette François ?

\- Tu ne m'appelles plus Julien ? Allez viens, je t'offre une glace au chocolat.

\- Je préfère la menthe.

XXX

\- Tu veux bien nous laisser un instant Drago, ordonna Monsieur Malefoy.

Le blond n'obéit pas et resta à côté de François.

\- Tu entends Fils ?

\- Vas m'attendre dans ma chambre, dit François.

Drago l'écouta et tourna les talons.

\- Vous êtes un très bon journaliste Monsieur Perrin.

\- J'ai un très bon rédacteur en chef Monsieur le Président.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir exactement ?

\- Mais nulle part Monsieur.

\- Alors pourquoi cette provocation ridicule, dit l'homme blond en tenant dans sa main le journal.

François rit faussement.

\- Je peux vous expliquer. Quand j'étais salarié Monsieur, je n'avais qu'un ordre, celui de me taire et celui d'avoir peur. Maintenant je ne suis plus salariée, je ne suis plus rien du tout, je suis un jouet. Alors… Je peux parler.

\- Je me demande qui vous a mis dans la tête que je ne vous reprendrais pas au journal. J'ai besoin d'un chef des informations et je sais maintenant que vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire.

Il reprit sa marche, François le suivant.

\- Je suis un homme plus simple que vous ne le pensez Monsieur Perrin.

Il s'arrêta devant deux jardiniers de son manoir et salua :

\- Bonjour mon petit Paul, dit-il en donnant la main à un des deux employés. La santé est bonne ?

\- Monsieur, ce n'est pas Paul moi, c'est Lucien.

\- C'est moi Paul, dit l'autre.

\- Ah oui bien sûr. Alors comment va la grande fille ? Son angine est passée ?

\- C'est un garçon moi Monsieur, dit le dénommé Paul. C'est Lucien qui a une fille.

\- Elle va mieux Monsieur. Mais c'était les oreillons qu'elle avait.

Monsieur Malefoy pinça les lèvres et dit :

\- Ils ne sont pas dans l'alignement ces arbustes.

Ils reprirent la marche en direction du manoir.

\- J'ai besoin d'un chef des informations mais il faut savoir être raisonnable Monsieur Perrin. Donc un conseil : jouez à autre chose.

XXX

\- Alors ? Demanda Drago.

\- Il a été très gentil. Il a dit que j'étais un bon journaliste. Il m'a proposé un marché en fait. Si on arrête ça, dit-il en montrant le nouveau journal prêt à être imprimé, je deviens chef des informations. Et voilà mon petit camarade.

\- On arrête, annonça le garçon. Oui on arrête, c'est mieux, je ne veux pas qu'il t'embête.

\- Les jouets du président. 2000 salariés, 2000 jouets. Dommage c'était un bon journal.

\- Tu peux retourner chez toi si tu veux François.

\- Il le sait de toute façon, dit-il en ne faisant pas attention à l'enfant.

\- De quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Drago.

\- Il y a une photocopieuse ici ?

XXX

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Président.

\- Bonjour.

\- On a distribué ce matin un imprimé. Une cinquantaine d'exemplaires. C'est ce type-là, François Perrin et votre fils. Tout le personnel l'a eu en main Monsieur le Président.

\- Interdisez-les. Et je veux voir immédiatement tous les articles qui partent en main.

\- Bien Monsieur le Président.

Il prit une pochette et s'approcha de lui :

\- Alors il y a le bal de la duchesse Grace, il y a avait toutes les personnes de haut rang, c'est parfait pour nous. Ensuite il y a un entretien avec Albus Dumbledore et le nouveau club de naturisme sorcier. Il vient de s'ouvrir vers Londres. Je pensais que ça amuserait nos lecteurs. Et…

\- Laissez-moi. Je vais regarder ca moi-même.

\- Bien Monsieur le Président.

\- Plénac.

\- Oui Monsieur ? Dit l'homme en revenant sur ses pas.

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle vous cet étalage de viande ?

\- Le naturisme est de plus en plus à la mode, dit Plénac en hésitant. C'est un club assez original, une clientèle assez sélecte et…

\- Déshabillez-vous.

\- Pardon ?

\- Déshabillez-vous. Vous allez faire le tour de la salle de rédaction tout nu, et nous allons pouvoir juger de l'effet comique.

\- Monsieur le Président je ne…

\- Je vous dis de vous déshabiller.

L'homme en face de lui commença à enlever sa veste et fit tomber son pantalon.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites Plénac ?

\- Je me déshabille Monsieur le Président.

\- Et si je ne vous avez pas arrêté, vous vous mettiez tout nu ? Vous faisiez le tour de la salle de rédaction ?

\- C'est… C'est vous qui me l'avez demandé Monsieur le Président.

Le directeur le regarda longuement.

\- J'ai une question importante à vous poser Plénac. Qui de nous deux est le monstre, moi qui vous demande d'enlever votre pantalon ou vous qui alliez accepter de montrer votre derrière ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tout le problème est là je crois.

XXX

Quand François entra dans sa chambre, il vit Monsieur Malefoy assit sur une chaise qui l'attendait.

\- Vous pouvez partir Monsieur Perrin. Nous n'avons plus besoin de vous. Je me suis expliqué avec mon fils. Nous nous sommes très bien compris. Il sait maintenant quel genre d'homme vous êtes.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Un nonsos. Et à priori un homme haineux pour tout ce que nous représentons lui et moi. Il sait que depuis le début vous avez tenté de pourrir le milieu dans lequel il vous a introduit. Il ne veut plus vous voir Monsieur Perrin. Vous êtes libre. Retournez chez vous, chez les moldus, cracha-t-il.

\- J'ai simplement voulu donner une chance à votre fils Monsieur le Président. Ce qui peut lui arriver de pire c'est de vous ressembler. Et on peut encore l'éviter.

\- Je vais m'occuper de vous Monsieur Perrin, menaça l'aristocrate.

\- Je peux lui dire au revoir ?

\- Ce n'est pas utile.

XXX

\- Perrin, ici Malefoy. Drago s'est sauvé. Il va surement tenter de venir chez vous, dit le Patronus devant lui. J'arrive.

François sortit dans la rue et attendit quelques minutes. Le magicobus arriva et Drago descendit.

\- Tu peux payer, je n'ai pas d'argent.

\- Ton père arrive, dit-il en tendant la monnaie au chauffeur du bus.

\- T'inquiètes pas. On va rester ensemble et continuer le journal.

\- Non on ne joue plus maintenant, dit François en élevant la voix. Tu entends on ne joue plus. Tu rentres avec ton père.

\- Je veux rester avec toi.

\- C'est pas possible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu as une famille Drago. Une mère, un père. Ils t'aiment.

\- Non.

\- Drago. Ecoute ce que je te dis. Il faut me foutre la paix maintenant.

\- Non, moi je veux rester avec toi.

\- Je ne suis rien moi, pas de travail, pas de pognon. Je n'ai même pas de pouvoirs magiques. Même si ton père me disait « Gardez-le », je ne pourrais pas. Je suis pauvre tu comprends.

On vit Monsieur Malefoy arrivait au coin de la rue en compagnie de sa femme, ils avaient sans doute transplané dans un endroit caché des moldus.

\- Tiens il arrive.

Drago se mit à courir sur le trottoir et François le suivit et le rattrapa.

\- T'es fou, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

\- Je ne veux pas aller avec lui !

\- Si vous ne le résonnez pas on ne s'en sortira pas, intervint le père du garçon.

\- Mais ça fait une demi-heure que je l'engueule, merde ! Que je lui dis que j'en ai marre, ras le bol des Malefoy. Le père et le fils. Vous, vous avez du temps à perdre, moi il faut que je bouffe. Alors jouez ailleurs. Du vent ! Tire-toi ! Dit-il à Drago en le poussant dans les bras de sa mère.

Il vit la douleur dans les yeux gris de l'enfant. Ça lui fendait le cœur de réagir aussi méchamment mais il devait le faire pour que le garçon retourne chez ses parents.

\- Merci Monsieur Perrin, dit Malefoy à voix basse.

Il rejoint son fils et sa femme et ils partirent.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait dans la vie, c'est pour toi mon fils. Tout ce qui m'appartient est à toi. Tu es ma seule bonne raison de continuer, tu comprends. C'est un pauvre type, sans pouvoirs, comme il y en a des millions, il ne peut rien t'apporter. Ce n'est rien, pense à tout ce que tu perdrais avec lui.

 **Fin**


End file.
